Anne Marie does not want to see Ducktales the Movie
One day, Proteus and Giselle took their daughter, Anne Marie, their son, Boo Boo Bear, and their pet toon rabbit, Roger Rabbit to the movies. "Mommy, Daddy, what movie are we going to see?" Anne Marie asked. "We're going to see Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp." Proteus said. "But, Daddy, I want to see Land Before Time." Anne Marie said. "We're sorry, Anne Marie. But Land Before Time is sold out." Giselle told Anne Marie. "Uh-oh, Anne Marie's going to get mad!" Boo Boo said nervously. "NO, MOMMY!! I WANT TO SEE LAND BEFORE TIME!!!!! I WANNA SEE IT!!!" Anne Marie shouted. "Oh dear, she's having a fit." Boo Boo said. "Yeah, Boo Boo. I never knew that she was getting bratty." Giselle told him. "So, you wanna screw me?" Anne Marie said, "Go ahead, Mommy, Daddy! Screw me! Screw me, Mommy, Daddy! I want to see Land Before Time!" Boo Boo gasped at Anne Marie's bad behavior, and Giselle was losing patience. "You are really pissing off your brother, Anne Marie! Stop it now!" Giselle told Anne Marie. "You can either see Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp or you will be grounded." Proteus said. "Mama, Papa, my sister is trying to upset me!" Boo Boo said. "I had it, Mommy! You and Daddy told me I wanted to see Land Before Time, not Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp!" Giselle gasped. And then she got angry with Anne Marie. "Anne Marie Michelle Hodnick, you know better than that!" she scolded. Boo Boo was embarrased, but Proteus was very angry at Anne Marie. "I'm so embarrased, Mama, Papa." Boo Boo said. "Anne Marie Michelle Hodnick!" Proteus shouted. "Oh my gosh!" Roger said. When they got home, Proteus was angry. Prince Edward was babysitting Amy Rose, her brothers, Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee, and her boyfriend, Knuckles the Echidna. "Back so soon?" Edward asked. "Did you have a great time?" Amy asked. "How did it turn out?" Knuckles asked. Boo Boo told Edward, Amy, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles about what had happened. "Anne Marie got really stupid at the movies!" he said. Proteus and Giselle glared at him. "Mama and Papa told her that she had to see Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, but she denied it." "Yes! I knew how naughty Anne Marie was." Roger told them. "I was not," Anne Marie said. "Everyone's making this into such a big deal!" "No more movies for you, young lady. Until you can behave and learn see what's not sold out. Now go to your room!" Proteus shouted. Anne Marie became very angry. She glared angrily at Proteus and told him, "You're as evil as Mr. Carface!" She then went to her bedroom in tears, where her pet dogs, Itchy and Charlie Barkin, were waiting for her. "Mom, can I go to Once Upon a Buffet and Grill tomorrow with Knuckles, Tails, and Charmy?" Amy asked. "Sure, Amy." Giselle smiled, "Anne Marie will not be joining you, though." Category:X Does Not Want To See The Bad Film